coca_colafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Duckieboy01
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to File:Fed82e5ac3c0f270fa4d04882dc4f651.png! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Brandon Rhea Message Mistakes You made several mistakes in the message you left on my talk page. You made many spelling and/or grammar mistakes. You also forgot to use four tildes to leave your signature. You are required to leave your signature. You are not supposed to say, "From User:Duckieboy01." I would appreciate it if you would compose and close your messages the proper way.—Brandon Devers (talk) 12:51, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Not Responding Why are you not responding to my messages? You said you would be contacting me again. You never contacted me again.—Brandon Devers (talk) 01:07, August 13, 2018 (UTC) An answer for being kinda inactive The reason why I am kinda inactive lately is because that I have school now, and i have some other projects that i'm working on. So don't expect an message every so often. —User:Duckieboy01 (talk) Scaring a Wikia User away! I'm sorry I blocked you, but it was been brought to my attention that you drove my buddy Brandon Devers crazy and there by, scaring him away from Fandom (aka Wikia). Now rest assured that I am not blocking you permanently; I am only giving you a generous amount of time like I did to another Wikia user in Magitroopa, just for you to straighten out the error of your ways. And furthermore, I suggest the you apologize to Brandon Devers for making him mad like that. Okay? Peace out!William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 19:00, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Perfect!. ALL DONE!! I love that Disney Commercial Coca-Cola here, too!!. Hi how are you? Greetings! My name is Dew and I've had something on my mind for a while. I'm sure you know that I'm an admin on the Mtn Dew Wiki, but I would also like to be an Admin as well as Bureaucrat on here. I've noticed quite a few stubs as well as "vandalized" pages. I believe that with that power, I can make this Wiki even better. Thank you. - Dew Devotee NOTE PLEASE READ ALL THE WAY THROUGH. THIS IS AN APOLOGY! Hey Duckie how's it been. I would like to apologize for my making a page on Mountain Dew Wiki, that was negatively aimed at you. I regret my previous actions, in the form of aggressive comments. I was just mad at you, for the way you made me and Goleemt (Who through your wiki, I have become great friends with, we can contact each other through 3 wikis and 1 game app) seem like we were not nice. We are not your typical troublemakers who do it just for fun. I very much regret all the things I said on Mohntain dew Wiki, and apologize for them. I loved your wiki, and for the first time was having fun editing. I understood you telling us not to do Mountain Dew, but I was really heart when you banned generic sodas. It is no big deal, and the fact that I was sad, does not justify my actions. The problem was in a way I looked up to you, and knew you would not ban generic sodas. It just was a shock to my system when you did. I was hurt and mad, and I kind of held that anger in. In the end it was your wiki, and I now respect your decision. I Holding my anger in made me want to release it, and I did so in a childish and brash way. When I marked up your message board, and made that one page. I am soooooo sorry, and regret my decisions. I request, that if you have the time, or the heart to edit me, Dass, and Goleemt Koller's Soda Lovers Wiki, it would be greatly appreciated. I understand if you hold a grudge, and won't, but my wiki could benefit from a smart, and skilled editor like you. I have no idea how you make your pages look soooooo good. I would make you an admin, and hope you will consider helping us out. In the end we all want giant soda wikis, and I know you could help us. Once more I have thought about my immature and completely rude actions for several nights, and I desperately hope you read this whole message, and know that I am sorry. I don't want to seem like a bad guy, because I don't try to be. This was a mistake, and once more I apologize. Please write back, and please forgive me if you can. I AM SORRY. We would love you at the soda lovers wiki, if you ever have the time. Please don't skim this message, because I spent time pulling my thoughts together. (I think this wiki looks super cool.) I regret my actions. Please forgive me. QuinlanVos13 (talk) 00:30, September 14, 2019 (UTC)QuinlanVos14QuinlanVos13 (talk) 00:30, September 14, 2019 (UTC)